All of his lies
by FrEaKyAoIFaN
Summary: World is finally at peace, nothing has occurs much lately, but one dark hedgehog is still missing after stopping dark Oak. Until one day he suddenly turned up not quite the same. DISCONTINUED.
1. Dream of a silhouette

**All of his lies…**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own sonic, shadow etc in simple I do not own Sega's character; I owned nothing but this simple storyline.

**Summary:**the worlds and galaxy are finally at peace, orders were restore nothing much occurs much, one dark hedgehog went missing after stopping dark oak; and never found. until sonic saw in his dreams as it started to take on toe on the blue hero, a unexpected guest arrives at his doorstep, and the nightmare building in his dream was in fact real, Sonic our best hero was never the same again.

**Warning:**form of torture, rape, swearing and other bloody stuff, also m/m. hm…

_**'Bold italic'**__ thoughts, plain italic past/dream sequences mainly based on Sonic's POV…_

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Dream…of a silhouette**

It's been two years now after our heroes stopped the evil dark oak, from successfully forestation the entire galaxy wiping out all animal beings. The two parallel worlds are now back in order as the gateway is finally seal shut for good, peace once again returned to Mobius despite Dr Eggman would stir up minor casualties just for the sake of old times.

Sonic and his friends are now older, absorbing the peacefulness in Mobius air, but only sadden by two facts; one shadow the hedgehog was never found after the massive chaos control as he used up the remaining of his strength. It happened just like before on the planet earth when they were battling with bio-lizard, trying to bring down the ARK upon the beautiful blue planet. Everyone then gave up looking for the dark hedgehog believing he was dead gone for good. The other fact was Chris Thorndyke who had to rush home without saying goodbye; the friends were not angry but miss the presence of the young boy.

On the usual spot on the green hill top, lay a blue hedgehog as he lying down with a carefree and boredom expression on is delicate face, and with a weed sticking out of his mouth as he lazily chew on the stem_**'The clouds look so free…'**_he thought whilst looking up at the blue sky. Despite the others sonic was the only one who has not given up looking for the other dark male hedgehog. Sonic knew somewhere shadow was alive and well. He was determined to find the ebony hedgehog, if he survived the fatal fall from the ARK and onto earth then no doubt in Sonic's mind shadow survived this one too. Sonic was and is still the hero, and hero never gives up no matter what. Shadow was his buddy and there's no way in hell he would abandon his friends. Beside that the sapphire hedgehog chuckles to himself he knew shadow too well to die so easily for he was the ultimate life form, although sonic didn't exactly knew shadow much yet he can somehow understood the darker one

Deciding it was time to leave; sapphire dash with amazing speed back to his home, which he had his other friends came over today to visit him. He didn't need to visualise what they would all be doing now, he already knew what they were doing. His best buddy Miles Prower also referred as Tails, a kitsune with twin tails he was a genius at mechanics and other electronic machinery stuff. Tails was currently working on his new invention as Sonic recalls back to his memory, the little fox would lock himself up in the workshop working day and night until it was finish.

Cream on the other hand was happily living with her mother, and playing with her little friend Cheese. Knuckles…well sonic had to chuckle at the hard-headed echidna, always guarding the master emerald constantly like he was programmed to. Sonic would sometimes try to convince the stubborn echidna to take it easy for once, since nothing was going to happen to the master emerald. Knuckles would only snorted as a reply and ignore the azure hedgehog, well you can't blame it on sonic for not trying. Rouge on the meanwhile…sonic had no idea where the heck the bat was or went, actually come to Sonic's mind he had no idea what the ex thieving bat was up to these days, but good news for him that she wasn't after the chaos emeralds anymore. When the worse comes to the worst, there was Amy…she would try to trick sonic every so oftenly to marry her, which sonic was definitely _**NOT**_ stupid enough to fall for it. The chaotix quitted being detectives and opened a café bar, everyone was surprised and guessing that opening a café shop in some strange planet when under attacks of the medatrix really had a hold on them. Though very often now Charmy the bee would come and play with cream, it was nice to the blue hedgehog's ear listening to the sound of children playing having fun like they should be.

"**I'm home…," **Sonic calls out as he opens the door to his place.

"**Sonic, welcome back," **Cream and cheese came to greet the blue hedgehog.

"**Hey sonic…," **Tails greets sonic as he walks out of the kitchen, with a sandwich in his hand.

"**Hey cream, hey tails, what's up guys?" **Sonic asked**. "Where are knuckles and the others?"**

"**Knuckles couldn't come because of the master emerald," **Cream said quietly,** "Rouge and Amy is going shopping, and the Chaotix I'm not too sure."**

"**Everyone will come soon Sonic," **Tails smiled,** "By the way I finally completed my latest creation, and it has the ability to detect anything coming near within Mobius's atmosphere. So any unidentified spacecraft, comet etc are detected immediately, so we can act quickly as possible."**

"**Whoa, way cool Tails…" **Sonic wink and put his thumb up.

"**I call this the X space tornado satellite!"**

"**Oh come on Tails, everything you make is called tornado this, tornado that." **everyone snaps their attention to the door, to see a pink hedgehog and a white bat coming in handful of shopping bags

"**B-but I like calling it…tornado," **Tails whines,** "it makes it sounded so cool…like sonic."**

"**H-hey A-Amy…hi Rouge…" **Sonic nervously said.

"**Of course Sonic is cool silly, he's the best my Sonic." **Amy dreamily said as she swinging her arms trying to catch sonic, only to have him moving out of the way leaving the pink girl falling flat on her face.

"**S-sorry…A-Amy…gotta run, bye!" **Sonic left at sonic speed.

"**SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNIIICCCC!!!"**Amy loudly whined.** "That was mean…"**

"**Now, now hon everything will be okay." **Rouge assured her, whilst patting on her shoulder.

Sonic was running non-stop now; he couldn't tolerate the pink thing that kept annoying the hell out of him. He had told her over and over he didn't like her that or he ever did. But she was being persistent about it, and being sonic he hated her doing that with passion.

"**Dammit, why can't that get through her thick head?" **Sonic cursed to himself.

He didn't know how long he have being running, all around him seems to be like a fading blur due to his high speed he was running at, but sure enough it was getting darker. Stopping dead in his track sonic sighed, and running back the direction he came from, back to his home having a nice sleep sounds great now for the blue exhausting hedgehog.

Finally reaching to his home, all of the lights were switch off and the door and windows are close shut. Sonic guessed that everyone must have gone home now, that means silence and solitude for him to sleep. Closing the door behind him whilst taking off his shoes and then heading toward his bedroom. Slamming himself down onto his bed and finally closing his eyes as the darkness took over him.

* * *

_**(Sonic's dream world)**_

_Where__am I? I open my eyes noticing I was standing in the middle of the green grassy field full of flowers. The air was full of sweet flower aroma as it tickles my nose. The wind was so gentle whisking the leaves across the mid air, while the sky was bright and warm I felt so at home in peace._

"_**Sonic, sonic…" **__I heard a voice calling out my name; I turn to see a little peach rabbit running toward me._

"_**Cream, Hiya," **__I smiled softly at her._

"_**For you sonic..."**__she holds out a flower chain big enough like a tiara, I bow my head down as she put it on my head gently._

"_**Thank you cream," **__I grin at her, as I see her cute smile__**. "It's beautiful."**_

"_**Yo, Sonic…" **__I turn to see the red echidna walking toward me, with the others._

"_**Hey knuckles, what cha doing here? Thought you had to baby-sit your precious master emerald." **__I said teasing the red echidna._

"_**Don't start that blue boy."**_

"_**My, my aren't we getting a little excited." **__Rouge came lying in with her black wings. Whilst winking at the boys.__**"What's the occasion sugar?"**_

"_**Nothing that concerns you… you thieving bat." **__Knuckles growled._

"_**That's ex-thief for your information, porcupine." **_

"_**Say what," **__Knuckles was popping veins out__**, "call me that again batty girl and I will hurt you."**_

"_**Touché…"**_

_I laugh nervously watching the two bickering like always, until I saw a pink thing flying right at me, I begin to panic and dodge to the right. I heard a thump on the ground where I was previously at, and I saw…Amy._

"_**A-Amy…s-sorry about that…I-I thought that I was being attacked by Eggman."**_

_I saw her getting up with her frustrated teary eyes, oh no she's going to do that water work__ thing on me again…come on think sonic, think, no the water work is coming at me…_

"_**Sonic, how could you I thought you loved me." **__Amy said through teary eyes__**. "Sonic, you idiot!"**_

"_**H-hey A-Amy wait up…" **__I ran after her, knowing her she properly gotten herself into deep trouble._

"_**Hey Sonic wait, we're coming too!"**_

_I heard the others calling out my name and I can hear them following me, as I follow Amy wherever she was running to.__ Then I saw it, a huge dark gloomy house scratch that; this wasn't even a frigging house, it was some sort of building that had five floors on them, there was algae growing every walls, water was leaking out making the ground/ wall very damp, cracks everywhere on the ceiling, wall and even on the ground despite the cement construction, it looks as if a tornado hit this damn place, plus the place reeks of who know what rotted and died in here I turn to see if the others are here yet to see this scenario, but something was not right I didn't see anyone running or even coming my way._

"_**What's going on?" **__I asked out loud practically to no one by myself__**. "Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Tails, where are you guys?!"**_

_Nothing__ there was nothing, no replies, no sounds there wasn't anything. I was beginning to feel very afraid. Out of the sudden as if the fur on my back was standing up, screaming for me to get the hell out of here. Although being stubborn and curious as I am I didn't back away from the screeching warning in the pit of my stomach, and continue on walking inside._

_I decided that I had enough of this place, and need to get Amy out of here. I speed up my pace as I running, there was so many doors, so many stairs, it was so pitch black every corner I turn and what made it worst the place was so enormous that I gotten myself lost. I couldn't recall back the way I came in, as fast as I could run trying to cover up as much space as I could I end up somewhere else I never being, like I was running in circles in a giant maze._

"_**AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH….SSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNIC!!!"**_

"_**A-AMY?!"**__I recognize that voice, it was Amy she was in trouble, and I know it._

_I start running as fast as I can to the source of that voice…I stop by a door, a rusty big metallic door, metallic bar in it's window was…ripped apart, pieces of glasses were scattered everywhere on the floor. I took in my breath and push the door in, making a horrible screeching__ sound deafening my ears as it automatically flops down closing my eyes. A few minutes the screeching sound of the rusty metal sounds stops, I open my eyes to see in horrors. Amy was lying on the floor…in a middle of a crimson liquid, it was her own blood; her arms and legs were all dislocated, slashes was all over her fallen form, her head was severed with glasses coming out of her neck, and what makes me wanted to run out and puke was the rotten of her flesh. I looked a little close, it was partly rotten flesh, but her veins were all weird they were all green, green small lining vein showing all over her pale dead body. I had to tear my eyes away from the disgusting sight and standing up on my unsteady feet._

_I was feeling really nausea from not only looking at it, but the horrid smell too. Then it finally hit me I didn't notice the room before, but now my eyes were wide open, the room were full of rotten bodies, flies, maggots and other insects were filling up the room feeding on the rotten flesh._

"_**Oh my lord…" **_

_I start to shake in fear but that was not all of it there was blood everywhere, on the wall, on the ceiling and on the floor as well.__ There were words written on the walls and ceiling, it was like scratches, the ink it was used was of blood, it said out__** "Beloved", "Forever", "Be with me until hell", "Love"**__and __**"eternal",**__then it starts to repeat all over again, the thought, the image, the smell the feeling it was burning into me, I was terrified as I turn and begin running out of there as fast as I can, I have tog et out of this crazy place._

_I ran out until I saw the entrance of this madhouse…my eyes widen more at the size of plates, I saw four more lifeless dead bodies in front of it, but it wasn't just any dead corpses it was Knuckles, Rouge, Tails and cream's dead corpses…_

"_**H-how c-can…this be…?" **__I was shaking in fear…_

_Out of the blue I heard foot steps; I snap my head back to see on the stairway a dark silhouette figure. I couldn't see their face or anything, all I saw was burning dark fiery eyes staring at me…_

* * *

**(normal POV)**

A scream was heard, as the blue hedgehog snaps up and out of his nightmare covering in cold sweat of fear, his emerald eyes were the looks of terrified. Panting heavily, sonic got out of his bed looking around in his room

"**It was a dream, it was a dream…" **Sonic starts to chant to himself, assuring it was nothing but a dream.

Despite trying to say it's only a dream or nightmare, the images were burned into his mind, no matter what he kept thinking about it seeing it in his eyes as it flash through his head. No dreams ever haunted the blue hero this much, he had a horrible feeling that something was going to happen and something he did not like at all…

* * *

**TBC**

**That's it for chapter 1, supposing to be a prologue blah, worry for not putting shadow into this chapter, he be on the second chapter as part of my plot.**

**So please read and review, comments and advice are welcome, although my grammar sucks so sorry everyone Bangs head to wall forgive me for my poorly grammar, I will try my best to fix it.**


	2. I'm here

**All of his lies**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own sonic, shadow etc in simple I do not own Sega's character; I owned nothing but this simple storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 2: I'm here**

**(Normal POV)**

It was just another normal day for everyone in Mobius, everyone except for a certain blue hedgehog. The previous night had spooked him, it bought shivers down his spine creeping him out. He knew it was only a bad dream well a nightmare to be certain; then again if you dreamt your friends were lifeless corpses on the floor in front of you, you can't even sleep for weeks.

Sonic sighed heavily it was really stupid to fuss over such trivial thing as a nightmare, looking up at the ever grand blue sky. The azure creature lightly chuckled as the wind picked up the gentle breeze, echoing his voice across the field like a song.

Once again the sapphire hog had doze of staring off to space, without realising darkness had fall. The chilly air snapped Sonic out of his trance like state. Emerald eyes opened to stare at the starry sky, meteors were racing across the space. Sonic couldn't help himself but remember at the memories of him and Shadow fighting along side together in outer space, not once but twice in their super form.

Knuckles or Rouge would practically teased the blue hero about being over-obsessed with the dark hedgehog, but Sonic would only shoved it off as a joke just to annoy him.

"**I guess I should be getting back now." **Sonic said to himself, upon getting of the grassy ground.

Sonic did a little stretching before he dashed off at the speed of sound, not wanting to waste anymore time out in the open darkness. Once Sonic reached his doorstep, he began to fish out the keys from his pocket, but then his eyes widened and shock and surprised spread on his priceless face, resulting as Sonic dropped the keys from his right shaky hand.

"**S-Shadow…?"**Sonic blinked, and mouth gaping like a fish out of the water.

"**What, you're not happy to see me?" **Shadow said folding his arms across his chest with a smirk form plastered on his face.

Sonic closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he was overjoyed on the inside knowing that he was right all along that Shadow was indeed alive and well. Nevertheless the blue hero was curious to why the dark begin wished to see him out of all the time. Then many questions flooded his mind about this ebony hedgehog right before him. Sonic breathed slowly whilst picking up his key which he had dropped earlier, to open the door to his house.

"**No, I am very happy to see you." **Sonic said with a reassuring smile**. "Please come in."**

Shadow eyed the blue hedgehog before him as his smirk faded off; with a grunt the dark being took the blue one's offer and walked inside. Not sure what to do next Shadow closely eyed the azure creature, watching Sonic as he took off his sneakers and jacket.

"**Is something wrong Shadow?" **Sonic finally asked, as he felt ruby eyes burning into him.

"**No."**Shadow firmly said, still standing by the door way with his arms still crossed.

"**So you wanna sit down in the living room, instead of standing out here?"** Sonic cocked his head to the side, questioning look at the ebony hog. Shadow who had not taking his eyes off the blue hog, only grunted once more and follow the sapphire hedgehog into his living room.

Sonic took a seat on the double sofa, whereas Shadow took seat on the single seated sofa. There was still a bit too much tension in the air, Shadow normally being who he is still had not changed one bit. Sonic couldn't help it but felt nerve wrecking, since the dark hedgehog had yet to cease staring holes into blue hog.

"**You want something to drink?" **Sonic nervously asked.

"**No."**Shadow replied firmly a no yet again much to Sonic's mishap.

"**So…what is it you need of me, Shadow?" **

"**A place to stay, you don't mind right Sonic?"**

"**Hm…? If you need a place to stay why didn't you say so?" **Sonic grinned.** "I will more than be happy to help you buddy."**

"**Is that so…?" **Shadow this time smirked.

"**Yeah, you can have the guest room it's next to mine."**

Shadow didn't say anything but nodded his head as a reply, Sonic thought it was really awkward since in casual the two didn't seem to have anything to talk about. Only in the battle field or fighting together they would tease, calling out names, insult or back each other up, but now it was getting weird for the blue hero.

"**Anyway, how did you get back?" **Sonic curiously asked.** "I mean you did used up the last of your energy, and I couldn't find you and all…"**

"**I don't… remember…" **Shadow replied quietly.

"**You don't…? I see, well either I am just happy that you're alright." **Sonic smiled.** "I bet the other would be happy to see you as well."**

"…"

"**O-okay…well make yourself at home I suppose." **Sonic got up scratching behind his ear**. "I'm going to have a shower…"**

Shadow just look at Sonic that said 'do what you want, I don't care' look, taking that's his cue to leave Sonic left for the bathroom upstairs. Turning on the hot steamy water on, Sonic got undressed and slip into the warm shower.

_**That was weird…**_Sonic thought to himself_** First that strange nightmare and now Shadow suddenly showed up at my doorstep.**_The blue hedgehog couldn't help it but beginning to feel unease, like that feeling when he had that nightmare. Then again Sonic just brushed it aside trying to savour the warm liquid pouring down onto his wet fur.Despite Sonic felt it was getting odd, he was glad Shadow was okay and he even came to Sonic's house, the blue hedgehog quietly chuckled.

In the living room, Shadow who had yet to move from where he sat in deep thought._**Sonic was acting strangely…**_Shadow thought_**But why do I care?**_The black hedgehog silently chuckled to himself, he couldn't help it but thinking at how nervous Sonic looked, yes he admitted it the atmosphere was getting awkward between the two, but being Shadow he couldn't careless or does he? The dark being decided it was a good time to a get a good rest, and heading toward the room he was given.

Sonic had turned off the shower and gotten out grabbing the towel to wrap around his waist, the room was still a bit steamy, both the tiles and mirror were misty from the water vapour. The peach hand press flat on the smooth mirror surface and wiped away the wet water vapour…emerald eyes widened there were crimson colour on the shower curtain and more on the shower tiles, the same words he saw in his dreams messily written across the tiles…Sonic's face paled and his breath became a hitch. Blue head snapped back to look at the shower, there was absolutely nothing the curtain remained clear as ever and the tiles was still sparkly white. Sonic shook his head furiously and looked back at the mirror…there was once again nothing, was he losing it, was he going paranoid now over some damn bad dream?

"**I need rest…" **Sonic panted**. "I'm starting to see things."**

Shadow was passing by the bathroom and saw Sonic coming out, but the other one did not notice his presence. Shadow then perceived that something must have happened to Sonic, his face was one of fright and fear Shadow couldn't believe that anything can spook the blue hero this much. Reaching out an arm and place it on Sonic's shoulder, the blue hero jumped and startled at the contact.

"**Sonic…?"**Shadow questioned the blue being.

"**O-oh…it's you Shadow…" **Sonic said trying to fake a smile

The ebony hedgehog was not fooled by the fake smile the blue one had shown him, slowly Shadow turned his head to look at the bathroom; everything was normal there was nothing in there. On the other hand Sonic…something happened to him, he seemed scared…

"**You scared?"**

"**W-what, no I'm not." **Sonic, lied to him**. "Why do you think that?"**

"**You looked like you saw a ghost."**

"**Ghosts, that's a good one buddy." **Sonic forced a laugh.

"**Whatever…"**

Shadow now let go of Sonic, snorted and walked off to his room. The ebony knew the blue one was lying between his teeth, he also knew if he kept asking the blue hedgehog he doubted that Sonic would tell him, which irritated Shadow. Finally found his room, opened the door but stopped in place to look at Sonic who were staring at the black hedgehog.

"**What?"**

Sonic finally snapped out of his trance, and realised that shadow was addressing to him.

"**Erm…n-nothing at all…" **Sonic said nervously**. "Just wanted to say goodnight?"**

Shadow just stared at the Blue hedgehog as if he grew a new head, and finally grunted closing the door behind him.

Sonic sighed heavily, he knew somewhat Shadow didn't bought his pack of lies, even thought he did admitted to himself he was scared, frighten even. Had enough Sonic went into his room got dressed, flopped onto his bed and finally drifting off to his sweet sleep…

* * *

_**(Sonic's dream, also Sonic's POV)**_

_I slowly opened my emerald eyes, it was dark foggy and it was so cold I had to shiver. The fog was so thick that I only saw many shades of greyish colours, but I could make out one dark solid shape of a rectangle block. My feet carried me to whatever that block was, until my eyes enlarge in size this was the same dreadful building again. _

"_**N-no way…" **__I whispered quietly to myself._

_I heard echoes not just any echoes horrible howling echoes that came from inside the building, the deafening shrieking of screams, screams full of agony and pain, I also heard metallic sound clanging onto each other, glass being shattered, and ghastly splat sound of liquid that I had no doubt it was blood. The sound had died down and then my nose picked up the stench of unpleasant odour, rotten smells, and the reek of iron burning in my nose. My stomach churn painfully, I felt like I was going to vomited right here and now._

_Then I heard laughter, a silent darkly laughter that it sent chills around my body. I turned to look for the source of this darkly laughter; I spotted a figure shrouded in the shadow on the fifth floor of this vile building, with his glinting blood red eyes._

"_**Who are you? And why are you doing this?!" **__I found myself shouting at this figure._

_There was no reply from them whatsoever, but from what I can make out it was a male's voice, a deep voice at that. He didn't respond to me at all, all he did was continued to laugh silently echoing in my ears. My ears perk up I heard movements, my head snapped up in alarming. He held up a rope that was tied to a person's neck, I had to strain my eyes to look at who it was. A gasp escaped my lips knowing who exactly it was, it was knuckles that were on the end of the rope, and he was so lifeless_

"_**L-let him go you monster!" **__I screamed at the figure to let go of my friend._

_I ran as fast as I could to the red motionless echidna, but the figure complied as he let go of the rope. Knuckles was falling as fast that a splat was heard as his body reached the ground. His crimson blood dispersed everywhere, my hand lifted to my face the blood was on my face, my cheek, my sneaker__s and on my white gloves were all covered in dark crimson blood. I began to shake violently, trembling at the sight. Fearfully I shifted my eyes to look at the dead body of my friend and saw a word_

'_**Beloved'**_

…_Written across his chest with blood. _

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Another scream were heard shrieking out loudly across the whole house, Shadow the hedgehog heard Sonic screaming and hastily rushed to the blue one. Bursting into Sonic's bedroom door, ruby eyes caught the blue hedgehog crying, screaming and thrashing about.

"**Sonic wake up!" **

Shadow shouted at the blue one shaking his whole body, but it didn't work Sonic began to lash out even more making it difficult for the dark being.

"**DAMMIT SONIC, WAKE UP!" **

This time Sonic's eyes fluttered open, widened emerald eyes with fear in them stared at Shadow. Shadow looked at Sonic's face wet with stained tears, gasping and panting for air, ears flopped themselves down and hands trembling, and it didn't take long for the dark hog to guess the blue hero just had a horrible nightmare.

"**Sonic…?"**Shadow carefully looked at the blue being with a questioning look on his face.

Emerald met ruby…those blood coloured eyes the exact colour Sonic saw in his dream. Sonic them started to whimper and once again thrashing around trying to get away.

"**G-get away from me…!" **Sonic lashed around.** "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!"**

Shadow frowned at the attitude Sonic had given him, _**what's his problem?**_ Shadow mentally asked himself. Shadow observed the fear on Sonic's face, Sonic looked terrified…of him?

"**Sonic what's the hell is wrong with you?" **Shadow eyed the other carefully.

"**I-it's nothing…" **Sonic silently said as he finally realised it was only a dream once more.

"**Nothing…?"**Shadow sarcastically mimicked.** "You were screaming in the middle of the night like someone was about to murder you, and then thrashing around madly. Yet you called that nothing?"**

"**Yeah, that's what I said…" **Sonic quietly said, and calmed down making Shadow lifting one of his brows.

"**When I came in to wake you up, you looked like you saw a ghost." **Shadow pressed on**. "And then you were yelling at me to 'get away' from you…"**

"…" Sonic remained speechless.

"**How long have you had these nightmares?"**

"…**about two days now…"**

"**Do your friends know about this?"**

"**No, why would they?" **Sonic looked up at Shadow.** "I mean it's only a bad dream, right?"**

"**Not if this 'bad dream' makes you wake up screaming every night."**Shadow said sternly looking at the blue hedgehog.** "I even notice you were a bit paranoid."**

"**I'm not paranoid…" **Sonic denied.

"**How about…jumpy?" **Shadow smirked, earning a glare from the blue hero.

"**I'm not jumpy…"**

"**Whatever."**Shadow dropped his smirk.** "So want to tell me what it is?"**

"**I-I…I don't want to think about it…" **Sonic bit his lip, trying to not remember the nightmare.

"**Suit yourself." **Shadow got up and about to head to the door**. "I'm going to bed then—**

Then out of the blue Shadow felt his arm being unexpectedly grabbed by the other, turning around Shadow met Sonic's emerald eyes. The peachy hand had a firm grip on his dark fur arm, but Sonic's own arm was slightly shaking.

"**Don't go…" **Sonic said so quietly, Shadow had to strain his ears to listen.

"**What…?"**

"**Can…y-you stay with me…?"**

"**Do you realise what you're asking?"**

"**Yes."**

"…"

"**Shadow…Please…?"**Sonic pleaded Shadow.

"**Fine…"**Shadow sighed heavily.

"**Thank you."**

Shadow tugged the blue hedgehog in the bed, and then tugged himself in next to the blue one. The darker one was surprised that Sonic was cuddling up to his white furry chest and soundly asleep; it took a few seconds for Shadow to regain his bearing. Putting an ebony arm around the blue fur, and shadow darkly smirked…

"**Good night to you too…" **Shadow darkly said into Sonic's ears.

_**Beloved…**_was all Shadow thought, looking down in a sinister way at the blue sleeping hero, arms tighten around Sonic.

* * *

**TBC**

**That's all for chapter 2, I think I leaked too many clues out now…sighed oh well; please do not mind my bad grammars trying my best to fix it.**

**If you have any comments or advice, it is welcome, so please read and review!**


	3. His plan

All of his lies

**All of his lies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sonic, shadow etc in simple I do not own Sega's character; I owned nothing but this simple storyline.

**Chapter 3: His plans…**

The blinding ray of sunlight peered in the window, the breezy wind picked up the silky curtain, swaying the fabric into the air as if it was dancing. Blue eye lids fluttered open revealing two emerald orbs, but the blue being winced at the blinding brightness. Sonic sat up giving himself a morning stretch, and then all of last night event came crashing. His head quickly snapped to the right hand side, Sonic notice the darker male wasn't there it was empty yet it was still warm. Shadow must have gotten up a bit earlier than Sonic did, with a yawn Sonic got out of his comfy warm bed heading downstairs.

The wooden floor was freezing cold to Sonic's bare feet, his ears perked up trying to pick up the sound of the other male, yet there was nothing but absolute silence aside from Sonic's heart beat.

"**Shadow…?" **Sonic called out and no sound answered him**. "I guess he must have left…"**

Sonic recalled last night when Shadow had woken him up from that horrible nightmare, however Sonic couldn't put his fingers on it, why did he shouted at Shadow to get away from him? Sonic should be grateful for the darker being to be there for him instead of that terrible display. Sonic knew somewhat he and Shadow was friends now, well they are still rivals and all…but buddies by any means. Sonic even remembered when he asked Shadow to stay for the night in the same bed; suddenly Sonic felt heat rising to his cheeks…_ '__**What was I thinking…?'**_ Sonic asked mentally to himself.

Despite the self-consciousness screaming in his mind, Sonic found it rather comfortable and warming around Shadow almost welcoming. Looking around the blue hero felt a bit odd like he was missing something, almost as if a part of him was missing. Heavily sighed Sonic had an idea on his mind, what if he throw in a party today the memory of his nightmare would be lifted from his mind…

"**Maybe I should." **Sonic laughed to himself.** "It's being a while since I had everyone here…"**

Sonic smiled to himself, as he walked toward to the phone and dialled Tails's number. Hearing the ringing to the other end, Sonic wondered what the kitsune was doing now or what sort of project he was up to**.**

"**Hello, Tails speaking."**

"**Hey Tails buddy…" **Sonic grinned.

"**Sonic…is that you? How are you?" **Tails chirped.

"**Yup, I'm cool…" **Sonic said winking on his end.** "Anyway you wanna come over to my place today, like for a get together party ya know?"**

"**Sure, I'll be glad to come. What time Sonic?"**

"**How about the normal time, say like at one?"**

"**Okay, see ya then Sonic!"**

"**Later buddy."**

Both Tails and Sonic hanged up the phone; Sonic knew he can count on Tails. Ever since they met they had this unbreakable bond of friendship together, and how close they were. Sonic then dialled the next number on the phone, as it rang on the other end…

"**Hello?"**

"**Yo Knuckles buddy, what's up?"**

"**Hey Sonic, I'm good you?" **

Sonic smiled, Tails had invented a long distance communication phone for knuckles, to keep in touch with everyone else and it really was a great idea too.

"**Not bad, say you wanna come over today say at one?"**

"**What's the occasion?" **knuckles questionably asked.

"**You know, us all getting together party and such…"**

"**I don't see why not…"**

"**Great, see ya soon Knux buddy."**

'_**Okay next will be Rogue, Vanilla and Cream, the Chaotix and shuddered Amy…**__'_ Sonic thought in his mind, the others were okay, just Amy gives him the Goosebumps, but he did say it was a get together party didn't he? So not calling Amy was definitely out of the question. Dialling the next number:

"**Hi, Rouge speaking." **Rouge greeted with a seductive voice.

"**Hey Rouge, long time no see uh?"**

"**Well could say the same for you too sugar." **Rogue winked on her end of the line, making Sonic sweat.** "So what's up hon?"**

"**Ya know the old get together party and stuff, and wondering if you can make it, like at one."**

"**Well now, what more can a girl like me ask for, I'll come Sonikku." **Rouge laughed**. "See ya there."**

Sonic just stood there like a statue with the phone next to his ears sweat dropping, that Rouge can be a handful, but Sonic thank the god that she doesn't have that crazy obsession on him like Amy have, or he would shoot himself. The next on the list was Vanilla and Cream…

"**Hello?"**

"**Hi Cream!"**

"**Hi Sonic, how are you?" **Cream asked the blue hero with her cute voice.

"**I'm all good; say you wanna come over to my place?" **Sonic asked.** "Ya know an all get together party, everyone is going to be there."**

"**I'll be happy to come, Sonic, can Cheese come too?" **Cream chirped.

"**Sure he can, so see ya at one okay?" **Sonic grinned.** "Later."**

"**Goodbye Sonic."**

Now Sonic had two more phone to call, and Sonic knew it will not be good idea to call Amy, hell he rather be captured by Eggman than talk to Amy…but he started to dialling away on his phone for the ex-detectives place. It's been awhile now since Sonic can remember, hanging around with those crazy dudes.

"**Hello, Chaotix bar here."**

"**Hey Vector long no see, how ya doing buddy." **Sonic smiled.

"**Well hello isn't it Sonic, how ya being. Although we're having a bit of a slow business lately…"**

"**Is that so, anyway if you're not too busy…?" **Sonic rubbed his nose**. "You and your gang wanna crash at my place, we're having a get all together party. So what cha say, you in?"**

"**I hate to say this Sonic, we love to come…but…" **Vector sounded reluctant.

"**But what…?"**

"**We're coming out of retirement as detective, we got a new case."**

"**That's great news Vector."**

"**Yeah so, sorry Sonic we can't make it."**

"**Ah no problems buddy, how about next time okay?" **Sonic teased**. "You don't want to disappoint Cream and Vanilla next time do ya?"**

"…**Alright, alright we will come the next time, anyway gotta run, later!"**

Sonic sighed; it was really hard getting those chaotix to come to any sort of party, without them busying away with their precious work. Even though the invitation was rejected Sonic was happy for those guys coming out of their retirement. Well last but dreadful call to make…fingers slowly at snail pace punching on the button calling to Amy's place…

'_**Please let her not be home, please let her not be home…'**_

"**Hello, this is Amy Rose speaking…" **Amy picked up**. **_**'Damn…' **_Sonic cursed.

"**H-hey…A-Amy…how cha doing?"**

"**Sonic is that really you?" **Amy beamed.** "Are you calling me because you want to ask me to a date? Oh Sonic I'm so happy…I'll be gladly to spend the rest of my life with you."**

'_**The hell…? I barely spoke and she's already with this spending the rest of my life with her…??**_Sonic had half of his eye lids closed sweat dropping, he couldn't believe his ears then again this was like déjà vu all over again from the day they met.

"**A-Amy…that's not the case here…"**

"**Then what is?!"**

"**Erm…I'm throwing an all get together party at one, and wonder if—**

"**Oh Sonic I'll love to come." **Amy interrupted again.** "I'll cook for you and I'll make the best bride for you my darling."**

"…**O-okay…well see ya then, bye!" **Sonic hanged up quickly not bother hearing the fantasy Amy was blabbing.

'_**Great Sonic what have you done…you now officially have a crazy girl who's obsessed with you at your party…'**_Sonic thought dreadful at the idea of Amy coming over, she wasn't that bad but her obsession was freaking the blue hero out, then again Sonic took a moment to think what could be worse, the freaky looking building in his dreams or Amy?_**'Okay they both are scary…'**_Sonic looked like he was about to faint, until a chilling cold metallic thing was pressed onto his head.

"**C-C-C-COLD!!" **Sonic screamed and jumped about a good meter up nearly hitting the ceiling.

Turning to glare at who ever did that, Sonic notice it was no other than Shadow; holding a cold can of grape soda that he used to press against his blue forehead and laughing? He didn't even notice the black hedgehog coming into his house…

"**You're laughing…?" **Sonic made that fish out of the water look again.

"**Why shouldn't I?"**

"**Didn't know you could laugh…"**

"**Now you do…here." **Shadow tossed Sonic the can of grape soda.** "You look like you need it, faker."**

"**Hey I thought we were over the names calling stuff!"** Sonic playfully frowned at his counterpart.

"**Just chill Sonic, you look like you're about to die after talking to your girlfriend." **Shadow chuckled at Sonic's priceless expression.

Shadow once again smirked and took a seat down on the double sofa, as if nothing just happened. Sonic on the other hand just looked as if a train just ran over him…_** 'Amy…my g-girlfriend…?'**_Sonic nearly drop dead thinking** IF **he had Amy for a girlfriend he would jump out the window and kill himself.

"**What, not true?" **Shadow smirk widened.** "Then that wasn't a love talk on the phone just now?"**

"**N-NO WAY!" **Sonic protested.** "No way in hell I would ever have her as my girlfriend, I rather make out with a guy than her!!"**

"**Oh, really now…?" **Shadow smirked mischievously.

"**Shit…" **Sonic immediately slammed his hands onto his mouth, and flushed in embarrassment**. "N-no it's not what y-you think…I…er…just s-saying that I rather…you shouldn't be ear dropping!"**

Shadow got off where he was sitting and closing on his distance to Sonic, the mischief smirk never left his face. He was just inches away from Sonic, who had found his back straighten up to the wall trapped. Sonic startled as both of shadow's hands slammed onto the wall beside Sonic's head. Ruby eyes burning into cool green emerald. The blue hedgehog can feel the other's breath tickling down his neck, blue and peachy hedgehog's face blazed up in bright red.

"**S-Shadow…?"**

"**Gotcha…" **Shadow chuckled and went to sit down on the sofa again, leaving the Blue hog bewilder.

"**That wasn't funny!" **Sonic shouted in embarrassment**.**

"**Oh yes it was." **Shadow still grinning ear to ear.** "What, you expected a kiss?"**

"**Wha-a…? T-That's not what I meant!" **Sonic lied whilst his face was still flushed bright red.

Yes he did admit he did expect a kiss since Shadow was so closed to the blue hero. How could Sonic be such an idiot to think Shadow would actually kiss him? There's something wrong with his head and he knew it, maybe lack of sleep, paranoid maybe?

"**Sonic…" **Shadow gave the blue hog a questioning look.

"**W-what…?" **Sonic trying to give an angry frown at the darker being, but it didn't affect Shadow one bit.

"**You're not having a fantasy about me are you…?" **Shadow smirked even more darkly with mixture of mischief.

"**Don't flatter yourself too much—**

_**DINGDONG! DINGDONG!**_

Just as Sonic about to finish off arguing with the ebony one, his door bell started to ring. Then the whole get all together party came crashing down to the blue hedgehog's head.

"**Oops…I guess I forgot about the whole party…" **Sonic laughed nervously making his way to the door.

"**Party…?"** Shadow repeated Sonic's last word, lifting his brow.

"**Yeah, everyone is coming over." **Sonic grinned**. "Bet they'll be surprised to see you."**

Upon opening the door to greet everyone, Tails was first giving Sonic a warm hug, then Knuckles, Rouge the white bat made it too, not to mention Cream and Cheese, and then suddenly a pink thing went flying at Sonic with full speed hitting him like a train. Sonic looked like he was about to die couldn't get away in time, and then being slammed onto the wooden floor.

"**Lookie here isn't the lovely dovey couple**." Knuckled smirked widely showing his fang, earning a glare from sonic.

"**Oh my, my. What a terribly cute couple." **Rogue winked at them, while Cream and Tails giggling at the back**. "Leaving me out in the cold no less."**

"**Sure Rouge, here you can have her…" **

Sonic quickly handed Amy over to Rouge and ran into the living room, hiding behind Shadow. Everyone's eyes widened as plates looking in awe at the black hedgehog. Shadow who then notice all eyes were on him, and was feeling uncomfortable. He then decided to give his infamous glare to all of them that said 'stop looking at me or I'll skin you all alive' look. Quickly everyone got the message and looked away fearing the darker hedgehog will live up to his threats.

"**Shadow…you're…" **Rouge was speechless.

"**Alive…?" **Shadow finished off the sentence for her.

"**Yeah, we thought you were a goner for sure." **Knuckles shrugged at it.

"**Please, I am the ultimate life form. You cannot kill me that easily." **Shadow smirked.

Everyone smiled at this, about a few minutes later everyone had settled down comfortably. Amy and Rouge were chatting together and a little giggling here and there. Tails were showing his inventions to Cream and Cheese, Knuckles were talking to Sonic and Shadow despite Shadow did not bothered to reply or listen to the red echidna.

"**Oh let me get you guys some sodas…" **Sonic jumped up, only to have Shadow shoved him back down again**.**

"**Sit down." **Shadow commanded.

"**What's the big deal?" **Sonic gave the darker hedgehog a mocking frown look.

"**I'll go and get the drinks." **Shadow turned to smirk at the Blue hedgehog making Sonic blush.** "Beside you should talk to your friends."**

"**Is it me, or it is Shadow is being helpful?" **Knuckles blinked asking the blue hog.

"**Beats me, Knux." **Sonic shrugged his shoulders.

They went back to talking, while Shadow was in the kitchen taking out bottle of sodas and glass cups. Lifting up his ruby eyes, looking on the left and right to see anyone way there. Seeing that everyone was busy minding their own business, Shadow pulled out of his pocket a miniature bag with small sugary like crystals. Putting small amount of those crystals in the cup with ice, and then pouring the sodas in covering it up. The crystals were like ice making it hard to see the differences. Placing the cups into a tray, Shadow carried them to the others. Everyone took one and happily back went chatting to their partners not noticing or feeling the suspicious of what they were drinking.

Leaning on the kitchen door frame, Shadow secretly smirking darkly, a smirk that represents triumph**.**

'_**Those fools do not realising what they're drinking.'**_As he silently chuckled to himself. Now Shadow just has to wait for at least half an hour later so the effect can kick in, looking at the clocking ticking on the side of the window frame, it wasn't long now. Ruby eyes watched as everyone finished their cups, and glasses are now empty…_** 'Too easy'.**_

"**Hey anyone wants watch a movie?" **Sonic shouted out across the room.

"**Sure!"**

"**Hey I have—**

**THUMP!**

Just as Sonic was about to read out the names of the movies he had, Rouge suddenly collapsed onto the floor; grabbing her stomach with a painful expression written on her face. She was sweating badly and shaking too…

"**Oh my god, Rouge. Are you okay?" **Amy ran to the white bat's side.

"**Rouge, hang in there—**

Then Knuckles was on the floor holding onto his stomach in pain like Rouge. Pretty much in seconds later everyone was falling onto the floor in a foetal position groaning in pain. Shadow decided it was time to make his appearance, standing over the falling creatures, smiling darkly in triumph.

"**That was too easy."**

"**S-Shadow…?" **Sonic through pains, managed to look up at the dark hedgehog.** "Wha-what did y-you…do?"**

"**You'll find out soon enough."**

"**Y-you…b-bastard…!" **Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"**Hm, let's see, Rogue, Amy, Cream, Knuckles and finally you, Sonic. That makes five pathetic creatures at my mercy." **Shadow chuckled.

"**S-Shadow…b-but…why…?" **Sonic painfully grasped out, as Shadow squatted down to look at the blue hedgehog.

"**Like I said, you'll find out soon…" **Shadow smirked widened as he licked his lips**. "…my beloved."**

Sonic grasped in terror as he finally fell into darkness like the others did, whilst Shadow started laughing excitedly. His ruby eyes stared down at the blue fallen hero, his own hand gently caressing Sonic's peachy cheek.

"**Soon my love…you will be mine forever. You will never leave again; you'll be with me…until hell."**

**TBC**

**Well that's chapter 3 P, and getting pretty dizzy (XX) this story is getting hooking me in, I can't seem to stop written about it, and having advice and comment on how I should improved is making me determined to improve it more whilst carrying it on.**

**I just hope I didn't make Shadow too shady he wasn't meant to be shady or evil type a whooping lie…, well please continue to advice me, and I'll try my best to improve more. **


	4. His trap

All of his lies

**All of his lies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own sonic, shadow etc in simple I do not own Sega's character; I owned nothing but this simple storyline.

**Chapter 4: His trap…**

Blue ears perked up picking dripping noses of water. Dripping and dropping onto what the blue hedgehog can roughly make out was a hard ground… slowly as he opened his eyes everything at first all it seems blurry and all fuzzy. Holding his head in sudden dizziness, emerald eyes widening at the remembrance of what had happened. Shadow had drugged the drinks and the way he was smirking at Sonic was creepy not to mention why did Shadow called him,** '**_**Beloved'**_**? **

"**What the hell was wrong with him…?" **Sonic murmured.

Like a thunder struck, Sonic finally realized that his friends also drank the stuff Shadow had given them. Hastily Sonic scanned around the room he was in, he was no longer in his own house scratch that he didn't know where he hell was and he no doubt bet that Shadow had taken him here, other than that what happened to friends. Sonic knew he was alone in this room, he knew Shadow wasn't stupid enough to put them all together so they would be stronger than the dark hedgehog. However what bugged Sonic was why Shadow had abducted them, for what reason? Weren't they friends and allies now? In those two years Sonic began to wonder what really happened to Shadow, could that be he had lied to Sonic.

Sonic spotted a door, a big rusty metallic door; the exact same door that Sonic saw in his dream, could it be that he was dreaming again? If he was dreaming then he had to wake up! Closing his eye and shaking his head furiously trying to wake up, only in result the blue hero getting a head and more nausea. Opening and closing his eyes multiple times yet the same room over and over again in his sight. Sonic was definitely not dreaming now…

Taking in a deep breath to slow down his breathing, Sonic scanned the surrounding more closely. The walls, ceiling and the ground were all damp, as the water leaks through the broken pipes and opening cracks. Green sickly coloured algae growing around the moist damped area, there were some trances of blood but it was faint. The window was slightly fractured with bars behind it, like it was trying to prevent anyone or anything from the inside here escaping and the screen was blurry so no one can see the outside world. Sonic then realized he was sitting on an old bed like those in the hospital, but this one had no covers or mattress, just plain spring netted rail bed made of thin metal. Like the door the bed was rusting as if this place was over a hundred years old. The door had a window with ripped out bars similar to his dream, but there was no light whatsoever beyond that big door. This room was bright due to the lightening outside, Sonic had no idea which floor he was on or where this place was; all he knew was he had to find his friends and get the hell out of here.

Making his way to the door, red sneaker bumped into a flashlight as it rolling horizontally across the dirty floor. Sonic grabbed the light off the floor, checking if it was still functioning luckily it was. Slowly Sonic crept out that door, not wanting to run like he always had. The hallway from what it seemed was dark, still hearing water drip as the blue hog makes his way looking for his missing friends. Compared to the building to his dream this place was much worst, so many rooms, some had wide opened doors that had a welcome sign written on it, other rooms just had its doors torn out of its place or completely sealed shut.

Walking along the hallway with many doors trying to find the stairs, Sonic was now for sure this place was abandoned for a very long time as if the building was about to collapse any minute now. This was going to take forever and the blue hero decided to take a risk and run for it.

"**Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Rouge. Where are you guys?!"**

Sonic shouted at the names of his friends, calling out loudly as he ran hoping they would hear and respond back. For what it seems like hours, Sonic ran endlessly in this maze like prison. Still searching on the current floor for his lost friends…

"**I guess I'm alone on this floor…" **Sonic panted.

The blue one decided to look for the stairs, whilst fussing over whether he should head upstairs or downstairs. Finally made up his mind Sonic carefully jogged upstairs, searching high first then low. The stairs…Sonic finally notice how long it was as if walking up a never ending road, blue ears twitching as he picked up a sound of movement; by the frequency of it was still further away like way up…Sonic's feet then froze realising what he's hearing…the sound was coming closer as the hitching was becoming louder, as if a falling noise of an object not a scream.

Running to the side of the stairs, emerald eyes scanning up and down the huge spiral staircase; the sound was definitely coming from upward. Then out of the blue the thing dropped right on where Sonic was standing, making the blue hedgehog jump backward landing on his behind. The thing stopped falling and was hanging on the edge of the stairs; it was so dark Sonic couldn't see what it was. Creeping his hand slowly to find the flashlight he had dropped, emerald eyes still fixed on the hanging thing never leaving it's sight.

At last his shaky hand found the cylinder flashlight, and quickly turn it on to beam the small ray of light on the thing…which was a grave mistake as Sonic yelped follow-on the shattering of the flashlight as it hit hard on the ground.

Sonic's breath became a hitch, eyes widened, body trembling, no sound came out of his mouth and his back stumbled onto the farther wall staring at the figure.

"**Oh my god…knuckles…" **Sonic shakily voiced out.

As if his dream came true, the memory of Knuckles came flashing back to his mind, the dark figure, the fiery ruby eyes, the rope, the figure attach to the rope hanged, it falling , blood exploded everywhere…this was like what had happened.

There Knuckles was, a rope tightly around his neck stopping the air going into his lungs, his eyes was watery white, his mouth was forming sickly looking pearly bubbles, his arms was ripped out of their socket still dripping fresh blood. He was just hanging there immobile aside from moving ever so slightly from side to side, and there was blood written across his chest _**'Beloved'**_. Sonic was going pale just looking at what just happened to his friend, but he couldn't find the strength to move his feet like he had forgotten how to run.

Just looking at the horrid death display of his friend Knuckles, it made Sonic sick to his stomach as the blue hedgehog felt bile rushing up to his throat. Emptying what he had earlier onto the floor beside him, the fluid burned his throat yet he couldn't stop it until he had nothing left**.**

"**What…what the hell…happened to you…" **Sonic cried out softly.

At last finding the strength, Sonic got up to his feet as he starts running the other way around. Unexpectedly His feet froze on the spot, it was wrong, it was all wrong and Sonic knew it just running off and leaving his friend just like that. Gritting his teeth together Sonic head back to his now decease friend.

Laying the lifeless red echidna onto the cold hard floor, Sonic clap his hands together and starts to pray a peaceful sleep for Knuckles. Ears flopped down, tears dripping down his rosy cheeks Sonic began to cry. Knuckles was his good buddy and his rival now laid there…dead.

"**I'm sorry…I'm so sorry Knuckles," **Sonic mourned**. "I couldn't help you…it's my fault…"**

Blue ears jolted up as he heard screaming coming one floor below, either it was that or it was a basement. Immediately Sonic shot up onto his feet running at sonic speed. The screaming was getting louder by the second as Sonic got closer to the source of the voice. Sonic found a stairway leading down below…

The ground became wet as if this floor level had a flooding problem, the water level was about one or two inches high. Walking a bit further onward Sonic started to shiver at the sudden changing of temperature; it was getting much colder, the temperature was dropping rapidly.

The lack of light was not helping at all, like Sonic was blindly walking through the cold darkness alone. Abruptly the light sparked to life, it was a very dim light similar to those use at night time. The light was turning on and off like the bulb was going to blow off any time now, but Sonic was hoping it won't give out so soon.

The corridor was sending bad vibes at the blue hedgehog who was still wishing hard this was all a nightmare, but this was nothing compared to the nightmare he had. A door slowly crept open making an eerie noise, emerald eye turning to the left at the welcoming door, eyeing the soft light with a small amount of misty cold air coming out.

"**A…freezer…?" **Sonic questioned**.**

Tiptoeing little by little Sonic went to see what was in there, hoping somewhat better than outside here full of trashed rail beds, chairs and tables**.**

"…**S-shit…" **Sonic shakily cursed as he saw what was in there**. "R-Rouge..? Hey Rouge can you hear me, Rouge!"**

Sonic ran inside the room trying to grab a hold on the white bat, but halfway in Sonic slipped on the slippery ground.

"**Dammit!"**

Sonic cursed trying to get a grip on the wet floor. His blue fur was now partly drenched in the icky and icy cold water. Upon getting up Sonic once more ran to the bat's side, ignoring the fact something was terribly wrong for she was not to be responding to him.

"**Rouge, are you okay?" **Sonic walked closer to the bat.** "Rouge, why aren't you talking to me?"**

Sonic looked closer and his hands snapping back to his gasping mouth, Rogue was so pale like she had no life in her, but that unhealthy pale white colour had tints of sickly blue to it. His wet gloved hand reach out to touch her face, only to have it pull back instantly at the feeling; it was freezing. Emerald eyes wandered down to what she was sitting in or on… at once his eyes expanded.

Rouge was in a bathtub, instead of normal bathtub filled with warm water, it was filled with freezing water and thousands shard of ice in it, there was so many shard of ices that it was spilling out of the bathtub and everywhere on the floor, like this was some kind of artic place with the runny red blood spilling everywhere. Her body was all blue, stiffed and frozen, her face was just staring into space like a doll, scratch that she is now a dead corpse or a dead doll, with the word _**'Love'**_ on her slashed cut opened chest.

His mouth hanging out trying to regain back his normal breathing, Sonic was now for sure he is in hell; he just had witnessed two of his friends killed in a horrendous way. Knuckles's body was badly damaged, his arms were severed and a word _**'Beloved'**_ was written across his chest with his own blood. Now Rouge, her body was slashed everywhere, deep and long cuts. Whoever did this left her freeze to death with the word _**'Love'**_. Sonic trying to analyze it up, she must have been drugged again to be left like this, otherwise Rouge would of fought back making a big racket, this killer must wanted his victim dead quickly but gruesome method.

"**But…what does these two words supposed to mean…?" **Sonic asked, thus slamming his hands onto the ground.** "Why is this even happening?!"**

As soon as Sonic got up onto his feet trembling with anger and fright at the same time, he heard another scream but this time it was Amy's scream, and it was coming farther down the corridor way. Faster than the speed of sound Sonic dashed as quickly as possible to the scream, this building was so massive built with many rooms, so many corridors, so many rail beds…a clicked turned in his mind, Sonic just realised what sort of building this could be…and from the look of things he'd guessed it was abandoned for many years, due to the decays.

"**An abandoned hospital…?" **Sonic asked himself.** "Makes sense now with all the rooms and rail beds…"**

The questions were, why him or his friends, and why did Shadow them brought to this place, for what reason? Did Shadow plan this entire thing out? Sonic couldn't stop the feeling of hurt and betrayal lingering in his heart.

"**Why, Shadow…?" **Sonic silently asked.

Turning the corner he finally found something like a big bathroom or more of big shower room…he couldn't identify where the scream came from, since it died down before the blue hedgehog even got close to this place. The tiles was been eaten by something Sonic couldn't recognize as, random green, orange, yellow fungus grew all over the place.

Ears picking up sound again, this time it was water, the sound of water hitting the ground as if someone was using one of these showers. The sound was still a bit distance away from the blue hero. Slowly making his way to the noise at a snail pace, while his heart thumping rapidly against his chest threatening to burst out of it.

A sound of splashing water was heard making the blue hedgehog stop dead on his track, turning his head to look at his sneakers as they caught in the water flow. The water was crystal clear, until a fade of reddish colour starting to gradually tainting the clear liquid…this was not a good sign for the sapphire hedgehog.

Quickly Sonic dashed his way to the source, ignoring the splashing of the crimson liquid onto his blue fur. Sonic then finally saw where the blood was coming from, as his feet and his body frozen like a statue at the atrocious sight. A pink leg with torn out red shoes at his feet, a pink arm hanging on the pipe on a skewer, another arm and leg had been thrown across to the other side of the room. The worst was on the centre, there laid the body with no arms or legs, there was a big hole in the stomach organs were leaking out of it's place, there were pieces of bones bursting out here and there, and dozens of glass shards sticking out of her neck. There laid Amy, the pink hedgehog who had the biggest obsession on Sonic dead in the centre, with the word once again written in blood said_**'forever'**_**.**

"**Amy…I'm so sorry…" **sonic murmured out clutching his head.** "Everyone is dead…because of me…"**

Yes there were many times he had wished the pink hedgehog would go away and leave him the hell alone, but now he had his wish, but he didn't mean it to be this way, Sonic didn't want her to be dead so he can be riddance of her annoyance, no, she was his friend. Now she laid there in her own pool of blood, with body parts scattered everywhere where was the bloody justice in this? Everything was so wrong, Sonic was been torn apart by the death of his beloved friends…the word _**'Beloved'**_, it was that same word that caused all of this to happened, it was because of Sonic's blindness to see who Shadow really was, it was too late to save his friends now**.**

Kneeing on that same spot never moving, Sonic tightly clutches his head crying out loudly.

"**This is not happening. THIS IS NOT BLOODY HAPPENING!" **Sonic violently cried.

The tears never seem to stop gushing out of his eyes, his grip tightening itself almost like he was about to rip out his quill as a result. Never will there be another day where he opens his emerald eyes, to see the grinning red echidna who would fall for any of Eggman's tricks, the seductive treasure hunting bat, and Amy's annoying tactics trying to make Sonic marry her. No there will never be anymore of those, never again, just the thought of it was ripping Sonic's beating heart apart.

All of the sudden the tap turned itself on automatically, as the shower spraying warm liquid onto blue fur. Sonic still on his knees weeping the loss of his friends to notice anything, from clear and bit by bit as the water became polluted red colour, pouring itself onto blue fur tainting it.

Like in a trance Sonic slowly lifting his hands to eye level, staring into horrors as he finally realised what was pouring onto him…it was blood, he was showering in bloodbath. Sonic gave out a loud deafening scream; breathing was becoming difficult for the blue hedgehog**.**

"**I-I…I have to…g-get out of here…" **Sonic shakily said.

Sonic thought he was on the verge of insanity, he knew he was losing it, and this entire event was helping him to become mad even more. However his feet refuse to move like his sneakers were nailed to the ground, yet the dreadful display of Amy's death was making him wanting to scream insanely.

Blue ears once again stood up, as they detect buzzing sound like static, as a microphone voice like projected out form everywhere.

"**I SEE YOU FOUND MY GIFTS FOR YOU, SONIC."**

"**Gifts…What the hell are you talking?!" **Sonic snapped.** "Why are you doing this, Shadow?!"**

"**YES, MY GIFTS FOR YOU." **The voice chuckled through static buzzing**. "THE FIRST IS AN ALONER, A MAN WHO DISTANCES HIMSELF FROM THE WORLD THE RIGHT NAME FOR HIM SHOULD BE 'LOVELESS', BUT FOR US HE REPRESENTS 'BELOVED'."**

Sonic widened his eyes 'the man who distances himself from the world', _**'Knuckles'**_ Sonic thought. Knuckles guarded the master emerald with his whole life and distanced himself from the outside world, but why, why was this insane person calling him beloved??

"**THE SECOND IS THE ICE MAIDEN, SHE WHO IS VAIN AND COLD AS THE PRECIOUS ICE SHE ADORED, SHE'S SO COLD HEARTED THE NAME 'LOVE' SUITS HER WELL, EH?"**

Sonic somewhat agreed with this mad person, it was true Rouge loved ice gems more than anything in the world, but Sonic knew better he knew Rouge did helped out with their troubles. Both Rouge and Knuckles didn't deserve this kind of fate, it was cruel, brutal, cold and full of madness**.**

"**THE THRID IS THE WITHERED LOVER; SHE HAD THESE CRAZY FANTASIES AND OBSESSION WITH YOU. YOU KNOW WHY I CALLED HER 'FOREVER'? BECAUSE SHE'S ALL THINKING, DREAMING AND NEVER GETTING WHAT SHE WANTS, AND 'FOREVER' SHE WILL ONLY DREAM OF YOU IN HER MIND."**

Another fact, it was true all Amy does is daydream of her and Sonic together as a coupling, voicing out her fantasy about the blue hedgehog but she never gets what she wanted, because Sonic will never return those feelings. Despite that all she does is daydream about her obsession…

"**BUT I AM DISAPPOINTED IN ONE THING, SONIC."**

"**About what…!" **Sonic growled. **"Haven't you done enough?!"**

"**YOUR FOURTH GIFT FROM ME, OF COURSE, HOW CAN YOU MISS IT?"**

Just hearing this Sonic felt a slump in his throat, his voice felt dry and breathing has proven to be a difficult task as it burns his nose, and his lungs felt like on fire trying to maintain his breathing.

"**You're mad!" **Sonic shouted into the air.** "You're a cruel bastard, how could you do all of these things to them?!"**

A static chuckle was heard as it echoes throughout the room.

"**NOW, NOW TEMPER MY LOVE."**

"**Shut the hell up, I'm not you love or anybodies'," **Sonic shouted.** "You're just a sick bastard! Let the others GO!!"**

"**YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN ANY POSITION TO BE DEMANDING. ALRIGHT I WILL LET YOU SEE YOUR FRIEND. THE DO****OR AT THE BACK OF THIS ROOM, GO THROUGH IT AND FROM THERE KEEP GOING STRAIGHT, ONCE YOU REACH THE…DISPLAY TANK YOU'LL SEE THEM."**

More static as the voice completely died down, leaving empty silent for Sonic to overlook what he just had heard. Then Sonic snapped up, now it made more sense well most of it for the blue hog, this was all in the plan into breaking him. the death of his friends before his eyes, and what's more ironic he called Amy over obsessive girl, he's the one to talk, obviously he's way worst than Amy to extend it this far. Also those words in his dreams…already three of them being marked on his three fallen friends…there's two more words meaning Tails and Cream are in danger if this mad Shadow decide to kill them, then Sonic would have no one left to protect.

But most of all he must have Sonic on screen monitor to know what the blue one was doing, meaning there's hidden cameras, and voice boxes everywhere.

"**Dammit, why haven't I seen this coming?" **Sonic cursed under his breath.

This place was not abandoned at all, this place was perfect for murdering, kidnapping and all of those stuff criminals would do. But decide not to waste anymore time musing or fussing over these, Sonic pick up the pace and hurriedly to find his friend, following through the directions Shadow had given him.

Somewhere else full of television screens monitoring over the blue hero, a figure hidden in the darkness chuckled to himself watching as his obsession making his way through the place. Ruby eyes never letting off the blue hog on the many screens…

"**Soon Sonic, soon you will be all mine to have…" **Shadow laughed darkly.** "But only once find all five of my gifts."**

**TBC**

**Well that's all, I hope this chapter hasn't bore anyone out slaps forehead.**

**That's it for chapter 4, please if you have any comments or advice on this chapter; you are welcome to let me know. **


	5. His needing desire

**All of his lies**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything, Sonic and his friends belong to Sega and Sonic team. I only own the story…

**I also went a bit crazy after finishing chapter 4 and began on chapter 5, I poured coke in my bowl of soup, sprinkled salt into my tea, and I was dipping pineapple into mayonnaise sauce…I think I've lost it…**

**Chapter 5: His needing desire…**

"**Go through the door at the back of this room…keep going straight…I should be close now…" **

Sonic panted as he rephrased back the direction the mad black hedgehog had given him. At the same time the blue hero have stumbled onto some strange place, something an ordinary hospital** SHOULDN'T HAVE. **The blue hedgehog was currently walking on a metal rail like bridge about a good meter up high from ground level; there were cages every where some were torn out other was still brand new, along with test tube tanks full of greenish colored water.

Sonic was getting wary of this place, there was more to this hospital than it lets on maybe that was the reason why it was abandoned for a long time now…then it clicked in Sonic's mind…

"**The abandoned theory…was just a set up…?" **Sonic gasped.

It could be if it was a set up to cover what the building was really for, then this place was still secretly active. Then again the questioning forming in the blue hedgehog's mind was what was it for? What was so important that they had to keep it a secret from the world, was it messing with DNA, mutation, aliens, making a weapon like Shadow?

Shoving down his curiosity and keep on walking, soon Sonic found himself facing a set of metallic staircase. And then he saw a place that looked like a facility full of labs. There were three or four other entry routes, all of the labs were covered by very strong glass, which was a good thing seeing how on the other side of each rooms were flooded. Water sprouted out through some pinholes in one of the glass, but still, it looked like the rooms were sealed shut and someone pumped in water. The place was radiating a soft glow of peachy cream colored light, illuming the liquid as it refracted the glow.

Following the instruction like he had earlier did heading straight forward. Where exactly was Cream and Tails like Shadow had said? Sonic's eyes were narrowing dangerously…he can feel it that there was something terrible wrong at the bottom of his gut**…**

"**Tails, Cream…where are you guys?" **Sonic called out to his friends.

There was no answer to his calling, except the reply of the hollow silent. At the edge of emerald eye, Sonic caught a glimpse of something dark in his left hand side; he could have sworn he saw a pit of black in there moving. Feet moving him closer to look into the inside what he can make out…

There were many objects floating in the room filled with water, and what impressed Sonic is that this room must be designed to seal shut tightly, meaning no airborne, liquid or solid can get out. There were laptops, metallic stools, beaker, jars, and wires and…this make Sonic wanted to scream at the top of his lungs…

The thing that was floating now that Sonic had recognized what that was…

"**Oh my dear lord…TAILS!" **Sonic ran toward the glassy wall that now blocked the two of them**. "OH MY GOD TAILS!"**

Tears were trailing quickly down his cheeks, the salty droplets splat onto the cold sterile metal floor. Sonic constantly banging the glass window wishing that Tails just snap out of it and swim toward him with that innocent smile of his, but he knew, Sonic knew Tails will never wake up now and never will. The water already drowned his little lungs, he was just there floating lifelessly, his eyes was sickly white with no pupils and on his stomach was slashes that read out_**'BE WITH ME UNTIL HELL'**_**, **as the blood had stop gusting out of his deep wounds which explained the tainted reddish colored water.

How could he, how could Shadow do this to his friends and let him see all of their horrid deaths? Sonic was crying violently and somewhat that spark of hope he had earlier that Cream and Tails were still alive had died, that flame of hope was slowly dimming and Sonic couldn't anything to grip onto that light anymore.

"**How could you Shadow," **Sonic gasped out through his crying**. "You told me I could see them, but why, WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!"**

A static buzzing sound echoing in the whole room...

"**I KNOW WHAT I SAID; I SAID YOU COULD SEE THEM. I DIDN'T SAY THEY WERE ALIVE OR NOT." **A sadistic laughter was heard deafening the blue one's ears.

Sonic snapped his head up with fury clearly showing in his green eyes, just glaring straight ahead of him, just glaring at the thin air as if his look can kill he wished he would of killed Shadow over and over again. Why can't Shadow just die up in that blast? Why did he had to come back and start terrorising Sonic and murdered his friends?

"**You had no right to take their lives away!" **Sonic lowly snarled**. "YOU CAN'T JUST PLAY WITH OTHER'S PEOPLE LIVES LIKE THEY WERE TOYS!"**

"**NOW, NOW MY LOVE, DON'T BE SO ANGRY. THEIR LIVES ARE PITIFUL REALLY; THEY CAN BE REPLACED BY DOZEN MORE BY OTHER LIVES."**

"**Everyone has their own special lives that they live; you had no right to take away what was rightfully theirs. Why Shadow, why must you killed my friends and took away their privilege to live?!"**

"**WHY YOU ASK?" **Shadow chuckled.** "I DID IT FOR US, FOR OUR LOVE. WITHOUT THEM THERE, THERE WILL BE NO MORE INFERENCE AROUND US."**

Sonic started laughing intensely holding his stomach as if it will burst out, and his laughter starting to get louder and louder and more insane. Tears and sadness forgotten and replaced with sheer madness, making Shadow deeply growled on the microphone he used to talk with Sonic.

"**WHAT'S SO FUNNY?"**

"**You, that's what," **Sonic replied coolly**. "You said this was for **_**'US'?**_** Are you bloody insane asshole? There are no us, it's only you. You stated that Amy was obsessed with me, but what about **_**'YOU'?**_** You're just like her perhaps worst. Oh I get it you're just an obsessive asshole that daydreams like little girl on their first crush, and start on a killing spree just for attention splendid work **_**'DARLING' **_**that's an A plus work." **

Despite how cooled Sonic said he also spat out the words by words with venom dripping through out his voice, followed by sarcasm at the black hedgehog. Ebony growled in fury,_**'how dare he mock me'**_Shadow angrily thought.

"**SHUT UP, HEDGEHOG. YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF, AND YOU WON'T LIKE IT WHEN I AM ANGRY."**

"**Ooooooh! I am so scared of the big bad black homicidal hedgehog."**

Laughter erupted around the boom box in the room, making Sonic whimpered at the screeching as it was roaring like thunder.

"**SONIC, SONIC. I TAKE IT YOU ALSO WISHED FOR YOUR LITTLE RABBIT FRIEND TO BE DEAD TOO?"**

"**What…?!" **Sonic stared into horrors.

"**AH YES MY BELOVED, SADLY KILLING ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AREN'T WORTH IT. SO UNLESS YOU…MUST BE COMPLETELY ODEBIENT TO ME, SHE'S GOOD AS DEAD. HER LIFE IS AT YOUR HAND, WHAT WILL YOU DO SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. OBEY AT MY EVERY COMMANDS AND SHE LIVES, IF YOU DON'T…WELL LET'S JUST SAY HEAD WOULD BE ROLLING."**

Sonic gritted his teeth as he was having a hard time making his decisions, he knew he would risk everything on the stake just to save Cream now but somewhat he was afraid of what Shadow had in store for him in that insane mind of his.

"**How do I know she's even alive? Like what you had done to Tails?!" **Sonic shouted.

"**VERY WELL I WILL LET HER TALK…" **there was rustling and squealing on the other static end of the boom box, until a little voice Sonic grew to know came on**.**

"**SONIC, I'M SACRED…WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE ELSE AND WHY IS SHADOW DOING THIS?"**

'_**That was definitely Cream's sweet little voice.'**_Sonic smiled.** "Cream it's going to be alright, just stay there I'll come and get you, I promised."**

"**OKAY, SONIC…" **there were rustling again, and Sonic figured that Shadow was going to be back on now.

"**GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU HEDGEHOG?"**

"**I'll do anything; I'll do whatever you wish…" **Sonic quietly said.** "…just please don't…hurt her…"**

"**I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SAY THAT. NOW THEN MY LOVE, PROCEED FORWARD UNTIL YOU FIND A CONTROL ROOM JUST FARTHER DOWNWARD, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU."**

There was s click afterward and the room went back to its utterly silent once more, making the fur on Sonic's back standing up. Now he knew for sure Cream was the only one who was still alive, and he had to do everything within his own power to keep Shadow from harming her. He had to do this for Cream, she didn't deserve to die, heck even his best friend Tails didn't deserved to die, or Rouge or Knuckles or even Amy.

Without a sound Sonic moving toward the room Shadow told him to go into, and like he had promised he had to be completely obedient to Shadow…he was a sick jerk and Sonic wished to know what had changed the dark one to this state, the Shadow he knew was **NOT** like this something had drastically changed him.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Here I am standing in front of a heavy metallic door and beyond that door, is where Shadow is waiting for me while holding onto Cream as hostage. I didn't know what to think of him anymore the first time we met, the battles we fought the smirk and smiles he gave out was so warming and challenging. It made me angry yet sad at the same time I know I should be grief over my lost friends, but I knew that crying my eyes out would never bring back the lives were lost…so I have to move on and save what's left of my friend and stop this madness.

Of course that was an understatement it was not only Shadow who is mad, I am on the verge of insanity myself. I don't even know if I'm sane anymore heck I don't even trust myself anymore. right back there I was laughing like some lunatic…I sighed heavily I need to control myself if I wanted to save Cream, I know I am raging with fury on the inside other than that I have to suppress it.

Extending my arm and slightly pushing the metallic door opening it to see the dark room filled with many TV monitor, and other electronic stuff. There he was sitting on the centre arms folded across his white furry chest, with his ruby eyes burning into mine I can feel it, his smirk was not the same one before this one promised malevolence. Next to him was Cream with her arms tied behind her back and her eyes blindfold so she couldn't see anything but empty darkness.

I deeply suppress a growl at the back of my throat, as I stared deeply into those once glimmering ruby eyes that was supposed to be my friend, now laid in darkness…

"**I'm here Shadow, let her go."**

"**You're not the one to be demanding my dear. I will only let her go once I'm… satisfied." **

Shadow grinned one of those grin that makes you want to scream at the top of your lungs, like you just meet your grim reaper. I still had my eyes fixed on him as he gently caressing one of Cream's delicate ears, and she was shivering from fear and fright I know.

"**What do you want?" **I asked the dark one in a deep and stern voice, narrowing my eyes at him to show that I am dead serious about this matter.

"**What I want? You should very well know by now what I want, Sonic." **

I could see him smirking ever so darkly at this, I wasn't sure what he wanted I somewhat knew he wanted to see me suffering, seeing me more vulnerable weaker even than he is. I bet he's dying to laugh at my suffering and at my pain, well I don't find it funny seeing my friends been murdered right before my eyes. I saw them helpless and lifeless corpses when I should have seen this coming and I could have saved them.

"**No…I don't…I don't know what you want…" **I said lowering my head trying hard not to crying in front of this mad person.** "What do I have to do…so you'll let her go?"**

Even without looking I can practically hear him and visualising him widening his smirk at my mishaps, I gripped my hands so hard that my knuckles were turning white, but I didn't care all I care is getting Cream to safety before I can deal with this obsessed crazy hedgehog before me.

"**Hm…Should I enlighten you?" **Shadow and that stupid smirk of his I was beginning to get sick of.** "What I want are…you."**

"**You got to be kidding me."**

"**Do I look like I am kidding to you?" **Shadow raised his brow at me.

"**Fine you have me, so let her go."**

"**I can't be sure that you might run away or disobey me, Sonic."**

"**What would you expect me to do then?"**

"**I have an idea…" **

As I watched him fishing out something out of his black bag on his desk, once he was done I watched with my wary eyes at what he just took out. It was a small box; I pondered what was in there**…**

"**Here, put this on…" **He tossed the little box to me and I caught it perfectly.

"**What is it?" **I asked him while eyeing it warily not trusting what he gives me now, not after that stupid drug he putted in the drink and ended up in this hell hole.

"**Like I said, open it and put it on. Is it too hard to understand?"**

With a sigh I open the little box my eye widened this was unexpected, however I suspect there is something more behind this. Nevertheless I shoved that aside eyeing closely at the little gold ring Shadow had _'__**GIVEN'**_me, and slid it onto my middle finger to my surprised it fitted me perfectly like he knew my finger size. Ripping my eyes away from the golden little ring and I stared back at his ruby ones.

"**It's on…" **I said and showed him my hand indicating the ring is on my finger.

"**Good, here you're free to go." **I watched as he released his binding onto Cream and removed her blindfold.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Once Shadow had release the rope that bind the little peachy rabbit and removed her blindfold, she got up and ran toward the blue hedgehog crying into his arms whilst Shadow silently watching.

"**Oh Sonic…are you okay? I hope you're not hurt because of me." **Cream looked up at Sonic with her teary eyes.

"**I'm fine Cream don't worry about it." **Sonic gave her a reassuring smile.

"**What happened to the others, Sonic?" **Cream fearfully asked**. "And why did Shadow do this to you?"**

Sonic's ears flatten on his head**. "Cream…they're not coming back. We're only one…left."**

"**You mean…?" **Cream's eyes are once again filled with tears, whilst Sonic hold her in a warm embrace.

"**Everything is going to be alright Cream, I promise you." **Sonic softly said.

Taking this opportunity the little rabbit lean closely to Sonic's ears and whispered to him**. "Sonic I have to tell you something. This is not Shadow…I don't think he is the real Shadow at all Sonic."**

"**What do you mean…?" **Sonic's eyes narrowed.

"**I saw numbers burnt onto his left arm…number 005…I don't know what it meant, but that's what I think."**

Sonic slowly pulled the little frighten rabbit and look at her in the eye, he knew that she never lied before and this can be a clue to what had happened to Shadow during those two years.

"**I think that's quite enough**** and I appreciate if she leave, NOW!" **Shadow growled with frustration, as Sonic nodded at him.

"**Cream I want you to go with the chaotix and stay with them, okay?" **Sonic instructed her, earning a nod**.**

"**What about you?" **

"**I'll be here to find out what's going on. Don't worry I'll be fine, now go."**

Standing up as the blue hedgehog watches the little rabbit ran out of the room toward the exit, with her little Cheese creeping out behind her large ears. Suddenly Sonic felt arms wrapped around him and hot breath breathing down his neck. Sonic's body was completely tense at the contact, but did nothing as if he was being immobilized.

"**Sonic, you have no idea how much I waited for this moment to come." **Shadow quietly purred into blue ears**.**

"**Now you have me, what do you want from me?" **Sonic asked again as he shuddered.

"**I want you."**

As those three words left the ebony hedgehog's mouth Sonic was rough pushed onto the ground, with Shadow straddling above him. Sonic was frighten now, those ruby eyes was radiating something else out at this instant…something Sonic wished that was never supposed to be there, red fiery eyes full of lust.

"**Shadow, get the hell off me." **

Sonic struggled to get the other hedgehog off him, but having his back facing Shadow was not a good idea. Not only he couldn't see what the other hedgehog was doing, but Shadow also had his arms pinned making him completely defenceless.

Sonic then felt that same hot breath again at the back of his neck, as Shadow lean closer to him whispering to his ear. Making the sensitive ears flapped down, and Sonic had to endure an urge to shudder at this**.**

"**Now Sonic, now I will make you…mine."**

**TBC**

**Well that's chapter 5…and the Sonadow part is on the next chapter….poor Sonic, he'll never know how much torture I'm going make him go through…**

**Sonic: **I heard that!

**And Shadow is the tormentor…he'll get all the best out of this Grins**

**Shadow: **way to drag me into this…

**Sonic: **by the way did you serious poured coke into your soup?

**Shut up!**

**Shadow: **She also sprinkled salt into her tea, did you enjoy?** (Smirk)**

**(Throws two dictionaries at Shadow and Sonic)**

**Anyway please read and review, any comments or advices are certainly are welcome! Adieu now…**


End file.
